


Rough and Tumble

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and Brian get a little Rough and Tumble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough and Tumble

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random smutty one shot since I felt like writing some pointless porn.

“That all you got O’Conner?” The larger man touched his bottom lip, pleased when his fingers felt wet with blood.

“Fuck you.” The blonde glared and rushed Dominic again.

Dom counter stepped easily and sent Brian to the floor with a groan of pain.

“Get up.” Dom told him.

Brian groaned again and rolled, standing up.

“Too slow. You need to be quick. If you don’t have the bulk for the hard hits you need the speed to avoid them and tire out your opponent.”

“I know, we already talked about that.”

“Then _do_ it.” Dom growled and moved to tackle Brian.

The blonde managed to avoid being taken down by only a fraction of an inch, turning quickly and using Dom’s momentum against him, shoving a foot in his lower spine and pushing to force Dom to lose his footing and fall forward with the inertia.

Dom grinned as he fell and rolled on his shoulder, springing back up quickly for a guy of his size.

Brian let out an annoyed moan at having to keep going.

“Can we call a break?”

“No. You’re too much of a scrappy fighter. You need some solid technique.” Dom shook his head and moved closer.

Brian swung out with a feigned right hook and blindsided Dom with his uppercut.

“Good.” Dom nodded, spitting the blood from his mouth.

“Again.” He ordered.

Brian huffed and swung again, this time remembering his footwork and managing to get a well placed kick to Dom’s knee, hyperextending it for a second, just enough for Dom to buckle.

“Alright.” Dom smiled, Brian was getting pissed and he wouldn’t hold back when he got pissy.

Brian didn’t listen just swung again.

Dom caught it and moved with amazing agility for a man of his size.

Brian ended up in a full body bind on the floor with Dom on top of him, arm around Brian’s neck in a headlock.

“Dammit.” Brian muttered. “Why do I always end up on the floor?”

“I thought you liked being on your belly under me?” Dom teased, tightening his hold for a second before releasing him.

Now that Dom’s arm wasn’t around his neck, Brian drew in his first real breath for what seemed like eternity and then used it to laugh at Dom and slowly roll onto his back on the concrete floor.

Dom loomed over him on his knees.

“You okay?” The larger man asked, reaching out to feel over Brian’s ribs and chest.

“Yeah. How’s the knee?”

“Sore, it’ll heal.” Dom shrugged it over and brushed his fingers over the blackening and swelling skin around Brian’s eye.

“Got you good.” Dom grinned.

“Fuck you. I got you too.” Brian replied reaching out to touch Dom’s split lip.

“Lucky shot.”

“Oh you think so?” Brian shot back indignant and playful.

“Yeah.” Dom purred back to him, voice low as he leant forward and kissed Brian.

“Dammit, you can’t win an argument by kissing me.”

“But it works so well. See, argument over.” Dom grinned and kissed him again.

Brian tried to talk during the kisses but Dom was relentless.

Eventually the blonde gave up and just enjoyed kissing Dom, tasting him and getting petty revenge by biting on his already split lip.

Dom flinched and let out a low growl.

Brian smiled and gave him his best innocent look.

“Naked now.” Dom told him, moving back until he was up on his knees again, grabbing his own shirt and pulling it over his head.

Brian took a moment to watch Dom, loving the way his muscles worked as he pulled the shirt up and off, watching the sweat slicked skin slowly come more into view.

The blond licked his lips slowly.

“I said naked.” Dom broke him from his mental exploration with a nudge of his knee against Brian’s hip.

“I was admiring the view.”

“I’ll give you more to admire if you hurry up and strip, the others will be back soon. I want to be balls deep and already coming by the time they get to the elevator.”

Brian let out a small moan.

“Don’t talk to me like that or this will be over before it begins.”

“You’re not the only one with an adrenaline boner, now: naked.”

Brian figured making Dom ask three times was enough and moved to pull his own shirt off, watching as Dom worked his jeans open, while keeping an eye on Brian two.

“Fuck I forgot about these.” Dom grinned moving to join Brian on the concrete floor again, licking the three moles in the hollow of Brian’s collarbones, tracing them up to the few others dotted along Brian’s neck.

The blond shivered and faltered with his pants, hands unable to keep working with Dom breathing against his neck, trailing his tongue up Brian’s throat.

“Fuck. Dom.” Brian gasped, head falling back to expose more of his throat to the man.

“Mmm good idea.” Dom purred against his ear, nipping at the lobe before moving to work Brian’s pants open for him.

“You still wet for me?” The Toretto asked, reaching between Brian’s legs to his hole.

Brian moaned when Dom pressed a finger inside, the lube and stretch from their sneak fuck not 2 hours earlier easing the way.

“Fuck.” Brian gasped again.

“Love it when you get demanding.” Dom teased.

Brian lifted a hand to slap his shoulder as he snorted a laugh.

“I don’t think I’m still good to take all of you.” Brian admitted as Dom pressed a second finger against him.

“We’ll see, let me know.” Dom agreed and pushed in the second finger.

“Ugh....” Brian let out a long low moan as the larger man worked his fingers in deep, pressing roughly against the blonde’s prostate.

“How’s that?”

“Hate you.”

“I don’t think so.” Dom grinned and moved, pulling out and pressing back in with his two fingers, stretching Brian further.

“Get the lube and get in me.” Brian huffed, biting into Dom’s shoulder playfully.

Dom grinned, withdrawing his fingers and standing up.

They had secret stashes all over the place, Dom and Brian had quickly learned they were insatiable when it came to the other and liked to indulge as often as possible when they could get away with it. Even when they couldn’t sometimes.

Dom returned a few moment later with an almost empty bottle in hand.

“We’ll have to get some more.” Brian bit his bottom lip.

“We should probably just stop pretending and tell the others.” Dom shrugged.

“What would that- ah!- Accomplish?” Brian gasped as Dom worked two fingers back inside of him, slicked with more lube.

“Well for one, we wouldn’t have to keep sneaking around. I could just grab you whenever I felt like it and take you to my bed. Or over the hood of my car. Or I could just tell everyone to leave unless they wanted a show.” Dom purred, adding a third and working lube over his own cock with his spare hand.

Brian moaned lowly.

“Tease.”

“We should tell them.”

“Fine. Yes. Okay, just fuck me already.”

“So needy.”

“Fuck you.”

“But you’re already prepared.” Dom deadpanned.

Brian groaned and hide his face in his hand.

“If I don’t get to come in the next five minutes I’m banning you from my ass for the next week.”

“I can make do with your mouth.” Dom shrugged.

“Dooooom.” Brian whined, rocking his hips down onto Dom’s fingers.

“Yeah, yeah. I got you.” Dom promised and withdrew his fingers, moving between Brian’s legs.

Brian grabbed his thighs, holding himself open for Dom and let out a loud moan when the man finally began to push inside.

“Dom...”

Dom let out a small grunt of effort and buried himself deep in a long slow push.

“You okay?” He asked once he was pressed in as far as he could.

“Yeah.” Brian nodded.

Dom smiled and kissed him, slow and sweet.

“Don’t have time for that.” Brian reminded him.

“You’re right.” Dom agreed, grin turning playful as he gripped Brian’s hips tightly and started a firm and thorough pace.

Brian gasped, arching his hips up into each thrust.

His back was sore, rubbing against bare concrete, but it was so worth it.

“Your- your knees are gonna hurt after t- this.” Brian managed to get out.

“Worth. It.” Dom replied punctuating each word with a thrust.

Brian let out a whimper as Dom’s cock lightly brushed his prostate, almost at the right angle.

“Fuck.” Dom moved in closer, grabbed fistfulls of Brian’s ass and lifted him up, getting the perfect angle.

He overbalanced and ended up with his forehead on Brian’s shoulder, panting into his collarbone as he fucked up hard and fast into the body beneath him.

“Dom.” Brian moaned.

“Oh fuck. Dom. Yeah. Yeah - There!”

“Such a - ah, mouthy slut.” Dom grinned, biting into Brian’s shoulder.

Brian chuckled flinching away from the bite.

“You love.. ohfuck. it.”

Dom chuckled, because yeah he did.

“Fuck. You close?”

“Yeah, c’mon. harder. I can take it.”

“Know you can.” Dom agreed, shoving in deeper, rougher.

“Oh yeah. like that.” Brian moaned, hands moving from his thighs to Dom’s shoulder, clinging to him, nails digging into Dom’s back.

“Brian.” Dom gasped, eyes closing as he shoved forward, rhythm gone, hips jerking roughly against Brian’s as he moved deep.

“Yeah c’mon Dom, come.” Brian encouraged, dropping one hand down to wrap around his own cock.

“Come with.” Dom managed to grunt out.

“Yeah, yeah. Fuck Dom.” Brian moaned loudly, body tensing as he came quickly.

Dom pushed in as far as he could and came, panting roughly against Brian’s collar as he gently eased him down and moved his arms up so he was braced on his elbows either side of Brian’s head.

“Fuck.” Brian panted, slowly opening his eyes.

“Mmmm.” Dom agreed, nuzzling Brian’s neck and twitching his hips forward, making Brian flinch and gasp.

Dom leant down to kiss him.

Brian moaned into the kiss and let Dom have his way, lazily making out while he calmed down.

“The others will be back soon.”

“Don’t remind me.” Brian pouted. He really didn't want to move.

“We should tell them.”

“You said that already.”

“I want you to say yes. I don’t want to hide anymore.”

“I’m fairly certain they figured it out when Mia and I told them she was seeing someone else.” Brian rolled his eyes.

“Maybe I want them to know you’re mine?”

“Possessive caveman.”

“You love me.”

“I do.” Brian agreed, a dopey grin on his face as he reached up and cupped Dom’s cheek in his hand.

Dom bent down and pressed a soft kiss against Brian’s swollen eye.

“You want me to get some ice?”

“No. Stay for a little longer.” Brian replied, tightening his legs around Dom’s hips.

Dom chuckled and kissed him again.

“Oh dude! Couldn’t you guys do that somewhere else?” Rome groaned, turning his back to avoid looking at them.

“Yeah like maybe somewhere that wasn’t the middle of the room?” Tej added, walking past them to the large table, putting the food he’d brought down on it.

“What’s the probl- Ha! I knew it!” Giselle cackled a laugh.

Han rolled his eyes but handed over the $50 anyway.

“Do you mind?” Dom growled at them, doing his best to shelter Brian’s body with his own.

“Please it’s nothing we haven’t seen before.” Mia rolled her eyes as she stepped over Dom’s legs to get to the bench.

“What?” Brian frowned.

“We’re in hiding, that means security.” Tej rolled his eyes.

“This place is being recorded all the time, and I review the tapes each night.”

Brian and Dom flushed red with embarrassment.

“I for one am impressed.” Giselle spoke up.

“You both have excellent stamina.” She told them with a wink.

“Why do I get the feeling they’re not going to leave and let us clean up in peace?” Brian groaned.

“Because we’re not homeboy, now put your clothes on. I’m hungry and you’re ruining my appetite.”

Brian rolled his eyes.

“Alright Dom, you heard them. Up.”

Dom let out a put upon sigh and carefully withdrew from Brian, still trying to keep as much of them hidden as possible.

Mia took pity and brought them towels.

“So now that you all know, I have no shame in announcing this. Brian and I are stealing all the hot water.” Dom smirked and pulled Brian off to the one bathroom in their hideout.

Mia laughed at them.

“Like they didn’t before now.” She rolled her eyes.

The rest of the team laughed and tried to ignore the very obvious noises coming from the bathroom as they ate.

  


fin.

  
  



End file.
